leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
EP069
}} Lights, Camera, Quack-tion (Japanese: ポケモン・ザ・ムービー！ Pokémon the Movie!) is the 69th episode of the Pokémon anime. It first aired in Japan on November 5, 1998 and in the United States on October 8, 1999. Blurb A famous movie director comes to town and everybody wants to be the star. Since he only wants Pokémon in his movie, Ash, Brock, Misty and Team Rocket fight hard to make sure it's their Pokémon that will star opposite Wigglytuff. Plot and are at a campsite, training for the Pokémon League, when they meet a named . Though tries to make an advance, Ash quickly accepts an offer to her with . However, before the battle begins, suddenly appears with a net in an attempt to steal Pikachu, but they catch Raichu instead. After they realize this, Raichu breaks free, and uses a and to knock Team Rocket over. As they are preparing to send Team Rocket flying, a voice yells, "Cut!" It turns out that during this entire exchange, they had been filmed without their knowledge by a producer. The producer introduces himself (in the style of Team Rocket's , much to their bewilderment) as Cleavon Schpielbunk, an acclaimed director. Though Ash and had never heard of him, Brock easily recognizes him as the producer of his favorite movie . Schpielbunk reveals he is in the area to cast a for his all-Pokémon production, , after his male lead, an , had ed off the set over its costar, a with a prima-donna attitude. Everyone is interested in being part of the movie, and send out their Pokémon to audition, including Pikachu, Raichu, , , , , and (though Misty originally wanted ). The Pokémon easily pass though after showing off their dancing skills. Then, Schpielbunk wants the Pokémon to . However, as if on cue, appears and puts everyone to sleep. After waking up, Schpielbunk wants everyone to sing with Wigglytuff. When Meowth mentions to her that he works alone, he and Team Rocket's other Pokémon are attacked with . As a result, an enraged Team Rocket leaves to comfort their Pokémon. After realizing that the show business is tough, Pikachu, Raichu, and Vulpix dejectedly leave the stage. Only Psyduck, who Misty claims is too stupid to get off the stage, gets the part. Brock comes to Psyduck's defense and claims that it was only acting stupid. Later, Brock asks Schpielbunk for a plot summary of Pokémon in Love, and learns that Psyduck and Wigglytuff are lovers who are caught in a family feud between Psyduck's fellow s and Wigglytuff's s. However, just as the movie reaches a climactic battle, ruffian s appear, and a stray arrow hits Psyduck, fatally wounding him. The family feud ends after Wigglytuff shows remorse over Psyduck's death. While Brock is amazed at Schpielbunk's brilliance, Misty claims that it isn't original at all, instead being similar to . Despite this, Ash and his friends agree to assist the production. Meanwhile, Team Rocket begins plotting their revenge on behalf of their Pokémon. Schpielbunk begins filming by shooting the climactic scene, with Staryu providing rain effects, providing wind effects, and Pikachu and Raichu embedded among the large mass of Normal and Water types for thunder effects, as Pikachu and Raichu have their respective groups attack each other. However, as Wigglytuff and Psyduck prepare to enter the fray, Pikachu is thrown into Wigglytuff, and it responds adversely. Just then, smoke fills the area and Team Rocket appears. However, this only causes all of the Pokémon to turn their attention on Team Rocket. Schpielbunk then orders his crew to join the brawl. Ash and his friends take the opportunity to pose in front of the now-unattended camera, but they refocus when Team Rocket gets the upper hand and kidnaps all of the Pokémon, except Psyduck, with the help of a large magnet on a crane. As both Misty and Wigglytuff prompt Psyduck to take action, Psyduck manages to snap and, in his brief moment of Psychic powers, uses to free everyone and send Team Rocket flying. As Psyduck passes out from exhaustion, Wigglytuff comes over to him, concerned, while Ash leads all of the Pokémon to cheer for Psyduck. That night, Ash is worried as another day was wasted from not training, but Brock and Misty console him. Schpielbunk then expresses his belief that Ash's adventures would be great movie material, and that any male lead would have plenty of female fans. This piques Brock's interest and he immediately tries to sign up. Meanwhile, Wigglytuff and Psyduck are alone by the lake, while Team Rocket are precariously stuck in a tree over a steep descent. Major events Debuts Humans * Cleavon Schpielbunk Pokémon debuts TV episode debuts * Characters Humans * * * * Jessie * James * * Cleavon Schpielbunk * Film crew Pokémon Who's That Pokémon?: (US and international), (Japan) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( 's) * ( ) * * * * * * * * * (×2) * * * * * * * Trivia * Professor Oak's Pokémon Lecture: ** Pokémon senryū summary: , on a night stroll, good evening. * Type: Wild replaced Meowth's Song as the Japanese ending theme. * The premise of is based on 's , with as Romeo, as Juliet, and their respective types being the Montagues and the Capulets, though the two differ on how they end, presumably due to the original source's double suicide scene. * This episode's dub title is a reference to the popular movie phrase, "Lights, Camera, Action!" * This episode is featured on Volume 13: Psyduck from Viz Media's series. Errors * In one scene, 's tail turns completely brown. * In one scene, 's ear—where it should be yellow—is colored brown like the rest of the ear. * At the end of the episode, where is hanging off a tree, 's feet are colored cream instead of their usual color. EP069 Error.png|Meowth's miscolored feet Dub edits * Pikachu's Jukebox: Together Forever * The curry that is making at the beginning of the episode is referred to as chili in the dub. * Team Rocket's "network news flash" is originally them expressing surprise at capturing Pikachu so early. * Cleavon Schpielbunk said he won the "Golden " in the dub, yet the statue that's being shown behind him is an . In the original, he just said he was a two-time winner at the Binnes Film Festival. * In the English dub, is a reference to the movie . Originally, the film that Brock liked was called There's Nothing I Like More Than Breakfast. * Katrina has actually seen the aforementioned movie in the original, whereas in the dub, she says she "almost saw it". * In the dub, when the Pokémon were dancing, the Pokémon Dance Mix plays as background music. In the original, Lucky Lucky was played instead. * When Pikachu and Raichu simulate lightning for the climactic showdown, in the dub they both use . In the original they both use . * Meowth's "two paws down" line in the dub is a reference to the film critics " and " who, in their show , gave films either a "Two Thumbs up" or "Two Thumbs Down" review. In the original, he just says them blasting off is the same as always. * Misty's mention of Brock being a "great choice" for Schpielbunk's new movie was originally her requesting if she could be in it as well. * In the Indian Hungama TV dub, Cleavon Schpielbunk's name was changed to , a real-life Indian film director. In other languages |cs= |da= |nl= |fi= |fr_eu= |de= |he=מבחן בד |hi=लाइट्स, कॅमेरा, और Psyduck! |hu= |it= |ko=냄새꼬! 로켓단을 물리쳐라! |no= |pl= |pt_br= |pt_eu= |ro= |ru= |es_la= |es_eu= |sv= }} 069 Category:Episodes written by Shōji Yonemura Category:Episodes storyboarded by Toshiaki Suzuki Category:Episodes directed by Kiyotaka Itani Category:Episodes animated by Izumi Shimura Category:Episodes focusing on Jigglypuff de:... und Action! es:EP071 fr:EP069 it:EP069 ja:無印編第69話 zh:精灵宝可梦 第70集